powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Arachnitor
Arachnitor is a spider themed Nighlok. He served Master Xandred at first but then betrayed him and decided to usurp him and become a ruler of Nighloks himself. Arachnitor is notorious nighlok and is greatly feared by all nighloks, including Octoroo. He is also one of the strongest monsters in the entire Power Rangers franchise. Arachnitor serves as the main antagonist of the episodes "The Tengen Gate" and "Super Samurai". Biography Arachnitor was notorious Nighlok with strong reputation as one of the most powerful nighloks. Arachnitor was greatly feared by all nighloks, including Octoroo. Arachnitor served Master Xandred at first, but then decided to overthrow his master and become the ruler of nighloks himself and conquer the human world. In the seventeenth episode, Arachnitor decided to ovetrthrow Xandred by sealing him, while Xandred was in anger and was absorbing energy at Sanzu River. Arachnitor arrived at the Junk of Master Xandred and came to Octoroo, calling him pasta face. In his desire for power Arachnitor demanded Octoroo to help him overthrow Xandred and Octoroo, greatly fearing him, agreed. Arachnitor decided to usurp Xandred's throne by sealing Xandred and for this plan he ordered Octoroo to kidnap Jayden and obtain the sealing symbol of nighloks sealing spell. Arachnitor, Octoroo and Moogers attacked the temple Tengen Gates, when Power Rangers arrived to the guards of the temple, who were their friends, including Daisuke, in the goal to find Black Box to stop Sanzu River. Octoroo poisoned team's drinks and Jayden took a sip and became sick. His friends morphed and Rangers battled Moogers. Meanwhile Antonio came to Deker, not knowing about his identity, and competited with him in cooking. But rangers called Antonio and he left Deker. After defeating moogers, rangers fought Arachnitor and were quickly outmatched. Arachnitor used his claws, web, as well energy blasts in battle. He easily defeated the rangers. Meanwhile, Octoroo came to Jayden and asked Red Ranger to give him a symbol of sealing, even offering an antidote in exchange for the spell. Then Antonio arrived and battled Octoroo, but then Deker arrived and kidnapped Jayden, much to Antonio's shock. When Antonio returned to his friends, they were already heavily injured and Arachnitor was laughing, but suddenly Xandred dragged him back to the Netherworld and as punishment for betrayal, he gave him an energy, collected on the river, turning him into the mutated and mindless nighlok. (Samurai: The Tengen Gate). In "Boxed In", Jayden explains after defeating the Giant Moogers that it was true that Arachnitor had already escaped to the Netherworld. (Samurai: Boxed In) Arachnitor returns in Super Samurai leaving footprints from a puddle of Sanzu River Water making it known that a Nighlok is staying in our world without drying out by using that puddle. He is first seen terrorizing a suburban area by the rangers and puts up a good fight until he escapes again from the rangers. The rangers follow him to what it seems to be an abandoned worksite with an area covered in puddles of Sanzu River Water with some back-up of Moogers. He is first defeated when Antonio gives Jayden the Black Box having Jayden going into Super Samurai Mode performing "Super Blazing Strike". He is defeated again when the Claw Armor Megazord is formed for the first time and it uses the Samurai Battle Cannon . Arachinitor is one of the few monsters who is not destroyed in the episode he is introduced in he actually doesn't get destroyed until the second half of the next season of Samurai. He is also the first Mutated Nighlok. Personality At first Arachnitor was cunning, devious, sneaky and perfidious Nighlok, who desired for power and wanted to overthrow Master Xandred at any cost. He possessed fierce reputation among nighloks, being greatly feared among them, even by Octoroo. He considered himself a brave and intelligent. But after being punished by Xandred, Arachnitor became mindless and violent brute, as well became more cunning and devious in his goal to destroy the rangers. Powers And Abilities Normal form *'Strength: '''Even whilst In his weakest form, Arachintor is incredibly strong. When leaping at the Rangers, a single swing of his pincers knocked back Mia. A single strike of his claws on both girls easily knocked them down. *'Durability: Arachnitor may not be at his strongest in this form, but he can take some extremely powerful hits. Blasts from Kevin's Hydro Bow, which would later destroy Rhinosnorus, merely knocked him over. *'''Hand to Hand Combat: A'rachnitor is extremely good at hand to hand combat, easily being able to overwhelm four Rangers. *'Incredible Jumper: 'Arachnitor can jump high enough to dodge Emily and Mia's Spin Swords. He later used it to avoid the blades of all four Rangers before attacking them with a spin attack. *'Spin Attack: 'Arachnitor can very easily spin around and race forth, rapidly lashing his pincers as he goes. This is one of his most powerful attacks and could easily take down Mia, Emily, Mike, and Kevin. *'Web Spit: 'Arachnitor can fire red energy from his mouth that can turn into webbing that is strong enough to restrain Mia and Emily **'Electrification: 'Arachnitor can charge up his webs with red lightning to electrify his enemies Arsenal *'Pincers: 'Arachnitor has razor sharp pincers for hands to use in combat. **'Energy Empowerment: 'Arachintor can charge up hisi pincers with red energy and slash with immense force and power. This was powerful enough to send Mia and Mike flying as well as demorph them. ***'Energy Cutters: 'Arachnitor can charge up his pincers with that energy and throw them as energy cutters. These easily cut down Emily and Kevin. Super form *'Strength: 'Arachnitor is now one of the strongest monsters in the series. *'Durability: 'Arachnitor is nigh invulnerable now. Only Super Samurai Mode and the Claw Armor Megazord's can harm him or destroy him. *'Energy 'Discs '''Arachnitor can now fire off disks of pink energy's from the mouth on his torso. This is his strongest attack because they easily wiped out all six Rangers. Arsenal *'Pinchers: '''Arachnitor retains his Pinchers for combat but they are now colored red and much stronger. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Arachnitor is voiced by Simon McKinney. Notes *Arachnitor is one of the strongest monsters in Samurai and maybe the entire franchise, being able to nearly kill four of the Rangers and was only defeatable using Super Samurai Mode. The only reason that he initially left was because Xandred forced him to leave. He was so powerful that even Octoroo was scared enough to follow along with his plans. Gallery Gozunagumo.jpg Gozunagumo_form.jpg|Arachnitor after being powered up by Master Xandred. See Also Category:Nighloks Category:Octoroo's Monsters Category:Master Xandred's Monsters Category:Samurai Monsters Category:Super Samurai Monsters Category:PR First Villain Category:Masterminds Category:Traitors Category:Traitors in Power Rangers